The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus, a display apparatus, an image processing method and an image processing program.
In recent years, attention is paid to a technology for stereoscopically display an image by making use of a binocular disparity which is a horizontal-direction shift between a left-eye-oriented image and a right-eye-oriented image, and the technology has been realized. In a stereoscopic display, the larger the binocular disparity, the more the image is seen as if the image were protruded to the front side or seen as if the image were dented to the rear side. Thus, by increasing the binocular disparity, a stringency can be output to the stereoscopic display. However, there is a risk that the visual sense of the viewer will be tired.
Thus, in order to reduce the fatigue of the visual sense of the viewer, there has been proposed a method for adjusting the binocular disparity. As an example, Japanese Patent No. 3749227 discloses a technology for adjusting the binocular disparity by presenting a plurality of sample images with binocular disparities set at different values to the viewer and letting the viewer give a response to indicate whether or not the presented images can be tolerated. In addition, as another example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2001-238231 discloses a technology for emphasizing a sense of depth by varying the characteristics of the blurring state of an object in an image, the shielding relation of the object and the shade of the object in accordance with the inward-direction position of the object.